


Crime King

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Good Dudley Dursley, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny asked a question as the world was dying. A simple question, that once answered changed History as we know it. Nothing will ever be the same again.





	1. The Question

2025 May 23rd

Hermione wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry and scream. She wished she could send an anger filled blasting hex right up against Professor Dumbledore's Greater Good. She had watched as her brother-because Harry was more than her friend by now-suffer. Harry had suffered, at the hands of his- they were his jailers. Not even relatives, they were jailers. Harry had been starved, been beaten, and locked up. She had been young and foolish letting adults cloud her judgment. Look where being a good girl had gotten them. The Magic War of Blood, followed by the War of Magic. The Earth was dying now. The forests had been turned to ash. The seas became toxic, and the people kept killing. Nation vs. Nation. Magic vs. Weaponry. Millions died every day until only the seven of them were left.  
Harry Potter, 45 years old. Having risen to the call of duty at 17 to fight against Tom Riddle, he had led an army of school students into battle. It was less than a year later that the war against the Mundanes started. 27 years later and he spends his days jumping at shadows. Forever living a nightmare, as the Earth dies under his feet.

Ron and Ginny Weasley, the last of the Weasley Clan, and barely even that. Ginny had been disowned when her older brother Percy found her kissing another girl in an abandoned classroom. Ron had disowned himself in support of his sister’s sexuality shortly after. The wars had not been kind to the two siblings. Ginny had been abducted and tortured for information. Ron had stormed the military base that held her, with Neville and Harry close behind, to rescue her. When Ginny revealed she was pregnant with one of her rapists' children, Hermione worried what else the redheaded girl kept hidden. When the twins, April and May, were born Ginny obsessed over their well-being like a lifeline. Five years after their birth, they died. The safe house where all the children were hidden had been bombed, and everyone inside had been killed.

Luna Lovegood, 44 years old. The insightful Ravenclaw could read magic, but because magic is an ever-changing energy her attempts to translate what magic’s told her resulted in heavy bullying while at Hogwarts. She became an important member of Harry’s army, working alongside Harry. She found better ways to phrase what magic told her, and Harry made plans around that information. Saving thousands of lives, even if only temporarily. Attacking the Headquarters of their enemies, or preparing for an attack long before it came.

Neville Longbottom, 45 years old. As a true warrior, he had fought and trained with Harry as the war got worse. Taking time to train the new recruits, and aid the healers. His bride to be, Hannah Abbott, was killed when Hogwarts was attacked by suicide airplane pilots. He grew a deadly forest of magical plants that killed any planes that flew near.

The seventh, surprisingly enough, was Dudley Dursley. Or Lee Evans as he seemed to prefer. Harry’s pig of a cousin had joined the Mundane army helping Harry sabotage the mundanes by stealing Mundane weapons. As the planet died, Lee got sicker. Being the only nonmagical in the group living on a planet with no water or fresh air was taking its toll far sooner.

During the war, Hermione had created several rune sequences. Some made it difficult to connect an Agent of the D.A with the person who wore the rune. It convinced the viewer that they saw only what they wanted to see. If the person was given enough proof then another Rune on any stolen goods or classified information made that object completely unmentionable. Hermione was very happy with her creations, she only wished she had access to that knowledge back when she was eleven.

“The Mother is dying.” Luna’s soft voice drifted through the air. Hermione blinked away her distracted thoughts as she looked around. Harry lay on what could be a couch or the backseat of a car, while Neville held the charred remains of a stuffed doll toy. Ginny lay on her brother’s lap, while Ron ran his fingers through her not so red hair. Luna sat on the ground, her matted blonde hair and old battle robes not hiding any of her scars. Lee sat off to the side, like the rest of them, just waiting for death. They all knew, once the earth dies, they’d all die with it.

“If you had the chance to change anyone choice you made, what would it be?” Ginny asked seemingly at random.  
“I’d introduce myself to Harry Potter in 1992,” Luna said with a wistful smile.  
“I’d stop believing books and authority at face value when Professor McGonagall changed my coffee table into a dog,” Hermione answered.  
“I’d stand up to my Grandmother before I started Hogwarts,” Neville admitted next.  
“I would learn more strategy games.” Ron sighed.

There were a few minutes of silence before anyone spoke next. Lee coughed great gasping breaths of pain and blood.  
“If I could, I would be a better brother to Harry when we were kids. Hell, I’d even bow and call him my King.” Lee said, his voice dry and raspy.  
“I would talk to my friends about my problems before they became everyone’s problems.” Ginny sighed.  
Everyone glanced at Harry as he lay on his couch. He lifted his arm from his emerald green eyes and smiled bitterly at them.  
“You wanna know what I’d change?” Harry asked them rhetorically.  
“When I was seven, I had the chance to join a criminal gang in the Mundane world. The leader was sick, but he said I had potential to be a leader. He said that a gang was a family, that stuck together no matter what. If I had the chance, I’d go back and accept his offer.”  
It was sudden and sharp. Hermione felt the pain shooting through her mind, her magic, her very soul. The light was bright and everything was loud and her ears were ringing.


	2. A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I could, I would be a better brother to Harry when we were kids. Hell, I’d even bow and call him my King.” - Dudley 'Lee'

1986 August 23rd

Harry would admit it. He was terrified. His cousin had been acting weirdly all day. Out of everything though, Harry could safely say, watching his bully of a cousin yell at the two adults, while normal, it was what he was yelling that had Harry terrified.  
“Your uselessness is no longer amusing. My King deserves a castle.” Dudley declared demandingly.  
“But I don't want a castle,” Harry whispered hesitatingly.  
Dudley froze, then turned around and knelt on the ground a few feet away from Harry. *That’s really scary too!* Harry tried not to panic as he watched the Dursley parents fury boil.  
“My King. You can’t live in a cupboard. The cupboard is unworthy,” *and that's really, really scary.*  
“Then how about the extra bedroom?” Harry offered faintly. The emerald eyed boy watched his cousin carefully as the blue-eyed, brown-haired boy raised his head and grinned at him.  
*I'm lightheaded now, is this shock?*  
“A brilliant idea as always My Lord.”  
Harry nodded a bit dazed as he turned and left to wash a window somewhere.  
*Maybe if I go back to sleep it'll turn out to be another fever dream?*  
For some reason, Harry highly doubted that was the case today.

Dudley waited until his King had left the kitchen before he stood. The seven-year-old attempted to glare at the two adults, his supposed parents, *they can’t see my King's greatness. They took advantage of his Kindness for far too long. They are no parents of Mine.*  
“My King deserves a castle, he asks for a bedroom. You will give him a bedroom or I'll do it myself.”  
Lee smiled as he watched the woman faint and the man, red-faced and angry, march off to fix the extra room for Lee’s King. Two hours later, Lee took one glance at the barely prepared room, then huffed. He went to the guest room and carried the large blankets to the laundry. Lee watched as his King followed him, then bowed, and thanked him for his kindness, as the pink-faced, wide-eyed boy, taught Dudley how to work the washing machine.  
Dudley made sure to ask his King to call him Lee. He wasn’t sure why, but he liked that nickname better than Dudders that his mother called him. His King just smiled faintly and introduced himself as Harry.  
“King Harry.” Lee agreed.  
The green-eyed boy sighed, resigned.

Lee spent the day, telling his parents what his King needed, and what his King deserved.  
“He will have the guest room, and you will turn that small room into a guest room. He will need a desk, just like mine at least. New clothes, new school stuff, and we will be taken to the doctors, and he will sit with us and eat whenever we have family meals, he will be allowed however much food he needs, and wants...”

Harry could only stare at his new bedroom, *I have a bedroom, my own bedroom,* in awe and horror. Behind him, he heard Dudley laying down more house rules.

“The word ‘Freak’ is forbidden,” Dudley said.  
“Chores are the parents' responsibility. The kids, My King and I, will keep our rooms clean and have one chore each. No more no less.”  
And on it went. *Is this my life now? What is my life now?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. I'm scared of people, so when/if you give criticism please be nice. I'd like to know what I can to improve the story, but I won't be making changes to the plot I've already decided on. Thank you!
> 
> Dominique Icefall


End file.
